Chapter 146
The Power to Live (生きる力, Ikiru Chikara) is the 146th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Reika Shimohira is seen wearing a very small two piece bikini while leaning fowards slightly, her left arm from the shoulder onwards and most of her thighs onwards out of frame. She is also wearing a pair of Gantz Suit gloves while holding an X-Pistol in her right hand. Sweat covers her body as she looks directly towards the viewer, and a massive amount of cleavage is visible from her small bikini. Synopsis The chapter begins with Kei Kurono in the driver's seat of the Gantz Bike while Yoshikazu Suzuki sits on the back, two T-rex Aliens outside with them and closing in. Kurono manages to start the bike before an alien can grab Yoshikazu with its jaws, and Kurono races off away from the museum. One of the T-rex Aliens follows them away, almost grabbing Yoshikazu once again before it stops pursuing them. They come across an injured Masaru Otani, being cradled in his wife's arms as she cries and apologises to him, while their son kneels close, and the two notice the deceased Raptor Alien near him also. Yoshikazu states that they should go back and that Kurono is the only one that can save him, though Kurono is visibly torn at the suggestion of this. Meanwhile, back at the museum, the remaining survivors are hiding under a shelter outside of the museum while the T-rex stands near by. Hiroto Sakurai and Kenzo Sakata state that they are unable to use their powers on it due to its size, before Daizaemon Kaze suddenly appears. While it initially seems as though he intends to fight the alien, he instead rolls under it and hides in the shelter with the rest. While riding back to the museum, Yoshikazu tells Kurono that although he appears weak, he senses an overwhelming urge to survive inside Kurono, and he believes that if he stays with Kurono, he will survive. Back at the shelter, Reika Shimohira is startled as a T-rex attempts to bite her through a gap in the shelter and unwittingly walks outside of its protection. She is quickly trapped in the jaws of one of the T-rexes before another comes to bite her while she is in the others mouth. Due to her Gantz Suit. however, she is able to survive and is dropped to the floor, although it immediately malfunctions afterwards. Kurono and Yoshikazu come to her rescue before she is attacked again, however, Yoshikazu driving in close and Kurono blowing off the jaws of one of the aliens. The chapter ends with the two of them leading the aliens away from the museum and Reika looking on in disbelief. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sean Lewis *Hiroto Sakurai *Bob Morris *T-rex Aliens *Daizaemon Kaze *Kouki Inaba *Reika Shimohira *Yoshikazu Suzuki *Kei Kurono *Nathan Rich *Kenzo Sakata *Masaru Otani *Haruko Otani *Takashi Otani *Utahraptor Aliens (corpse) *Michael Combs Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters